


Still in Love

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: Steve and Bucky were in a relationship in the 40’s, but after waking up in the 21st century Steve started dating Sam.





	

Steve and Bucky were in a relationship in the 40’s, but after waking up in the 21st century Steve started dating Sam. 

 

After Bucky came back and fully recovered Sam broke up with Steve to let him be with Bucky. 

 

Steve, heartbroken, goes to Bucky and explains that he was in a relationship with Sam and that he still loves both of them. Bucky assures him that it’s okay and he just wants Steve to be happy. Everyone knows that Bucky still loves Steve, so he decides not to date either of them. 

 

Months later Steve finds Sam and Bucky getting closer and closer. Bucky is falling in love with Sam, Steve can see it in the way he looks at him. Bucky looks at Steve like that too.

 

One day, Sam asks Steve and Bucky to come to his house. When they get there Sam explains that he loves them both and wants to be with of them. He explains what a polyamorous relationship is and that if they’d like to try that, he would too. 

 

Bucky and Steve agree. They both desperately love Sam and want to be with him. For hours they talk, about the relationship and life and  _ feelings _ . 

 

Everyone feels the shift in emotion, how all three are happier. 

 

The relationship is stable, it has ups and downs like everything else. 

  
They’re all happy. They’re all in love.


End file.
